Aku/Gallery
Images and videos of the diabolical, power-hungry and shapeshifting ancient dark lord Aku from the Samurai Jack animated series. Gallery Images D8d45bQT9x32NJQ7coi9R.jpeg|Aku is born. LvIyjk510C5NxiQYv5QhU.jpeg|Aku begins his rampage. yfn9LhCqHPFk79BuH30sj.jpeg|Aku destroying the Emperor's home bTn8y6ZAcNHd1TgrNcKj5.jpeg|Aku laughing as he slaughters the Japanese Emperor's people. Tumblr oqao3hU3k81saml9ao8 400.gif|"You may have beaten me now, but I will destroy you in the future." The_Many_Forms_Of_Aku_by_Nes44Nes.jpg|Aku Forms 1 The_Many_Forms_Of_Aku_II_by_Nes44Nes.jpg|Aku Forms 2 The Many Forms Of Aku III by Nes44Nes.jpg|Aku Forms 3 The_Many_Forms_Of_Aku_IV_by_Nes44Nes.jpg|Aku Forms 4 The_Many_Forms_Of_Aku_V_by_Nes44Nes.jpg|Aku Forms 5 The_Many_Forms_Of_Aku_VI_by_Nes44Nes.jpg|Aku Forms 6 The_Many_Forms_Of_Aku_VII_by_Nes44Nes.jpg|Aku Forms 7 Aku is mad the Kids making him a fool.JPG|Aku's menacing stare. Aku Empier.png|Aku Aku in his throne.jpg|King Aku Aku the Shape Shifting Master of Darkness.jpg|Aku illustration. Aku the Shape Shifting Master of Darkness.gif|Aku shape shifting Shape Shifting Master of Darkness.jpg|Aku emerges to conquer the world. Aku Human Form.jpg|Aku in Human Form Aku's origin.jpg|The creation of Aku Char 13787villains.jpg|Aku as Ikra. Ikra5.gif tumblr_omxe72mNIS1rvb8cmo1_400.gif|Aku Laughing tumblr_on5sy9G0Yu1qin7t8o1_500.gif|Aku Smiling tumblr_inline_oouu9hwiVs1qji8wm_540.png|Aku Telling fairy tales to kids Images (16).jpg|EXTRA THICC! 21151735_154143738500021_1126921933611946237_n.jpg|Aku on the Shadow of Aku cover. Aku smiling.png|Aku smiling CompleteMonster.jpg|Aku shapeshifting. Cartoon Network Villains.jpg|Aku with Vilgax, Mojo Jojo, and Mandark. TLCOTF16.png|Aku with Black Hat and HIM. TLCOTF17.png|Aku at a Cartoon Network villains party Aku_Wallpaper.jpg|Wallpaper of Aku tumblr_ol2b8ocw8v1rvb8cmo3_400.gif|Aku withstanding attacks from the Emperor's guards. tumblr_oj9gszG6Ta1rvb8cmo1_400.gif|Aku Fighting Jack Samurai Jack 2016 Poster.jpg|Aku on the cover of Samurai Jack's Season Five poster. samurai_jack_season_5_aku_statue_by_trulycoolarts975-dab9rgx.jpg|The Aku statue owned by The Cult of Aku. Tumblr on1okqbbTK1saml9ao1 500.gif|Aku's morning face. Tumblr oraclc0dd31rvb8cmo1 400.gif|"DIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEE!!" Angry Aku.png|Aku annoyed by the presence of the Scotsman's army. Tumblr oow9acoFGW1qfjf39o1 1280.png|Aku's full height Tumblr ookhe6vZEV1u2ragso1 500.gif|... Tumblr oof31f9Jn51rvb8cmo3 r1 540.gif|Aku vaporizing the Scotsman. Tumblr ookhe6vZEV1u2ragso6 500.gif|Aku returns to his lair after eliminating the Scotsman's army. Aku in the Ravers' song.png|Aku in the Ravers' song That_was_closed.png|"Phew, I didn't think you get here in time" Tumblr oqkp1u1HA41rvb8cmo1 1280.gif|Destroying the last time portal. Aku_Season_5.jpg|"Fun Fact, that was the last remaining time portal" Oh_angry.png|"So angry, be careful Samurai. Too much stress can give you a heart attack" Present_to_you.png|"Before I go, I leave you someone to play with" Recorded message.jpg|Aku as a recorded message. tumblr_oyi4m899IL1rvb8cmo1_1280.gif|Aku Dancing Tumblr oq0o2ombpZ1qfjf39o5 540.gif|Aku Sniffing Tumblr opxdiie13a1rz6w0do1 1280.gif|Aku emerges behind Ashi. Tumblr opxdiie13a1rz6w0do8 1280.gif|Aku's Evil Laugh Tumblr opxc37F0Xy1rz6w0do1 1280.jpg|Aku has the Sword Tumblr oqao3hU3k81saml9ao3 400.gif|Aku Has captured the Samurai. Tumblr oqao3hU3k81saml9ao4 500.gif|"You are nothing but insignificant insects to Aku!" Aku_Angry.jpg|Aku is angered and shocked by Ashi's betrayal. Akus Breakdown.png|Aku's Breakdown when betrayed by Ashi as her father Aku's doomed.jpg|Aku finally realizes his days are numbered. Aku's death.png|Aku's long awaited death. No More.png|After 50 years, Aku is finally defeated. 7f8.gif|Aku's maniac smile. Aku the Master of Darkness.jpg Videos Aku Aku Theme - Full Version Jack's Father versus Aku Samurai Jack Adult Swim The Story of Aku Samurai Jack Adult Swim Samurai Jack-You Can Fly?! 3 Showdowns with Aku Samurai Jack Adult Swim Samurai Jack - The Aku Infection "I don't feel good." Aku orders pizza Samurai Jack Game PS2 part29 SAMURAI JACK Teaser - 2016 (HD) Adult Swim, Genndy Tartakovsky Samurai Jack Season 5 Trailer - Samurai Jack - Adult Swim Aku in Therapy Samurai Jack THURSDAY MIDNIGHT Adult Swim My Way (Aku Cover) SAMURAI JACK'S TRUE ENDING - "AKU'S WAY" (Animatic) Villainous-Villain Orientation Guide The Missing Cases from the future What A Wonderful World (Aku Cover) Blue Christmas (Aku Cover) We’re Number One (Aku Cover) Cartoon Network City Bumper Aku's Student ID Aku Laugh Collection-0 Category:Galleries